Spyro and the Heroes 3: Chaos of Darkness!
by The True Crossover King
Summary: Discontinued...


**TCAVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 3****rd**** Season of Spyro and the Heroes: Chaos of Darkness! Air Date: 1-26-08. I don't own anything! Please enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Our story starts in Paris where the gang of Heroes is. They are eating pasta because Sly Cooper wanted them to go hang out here for a week and taste the wonderful food. By the way, it's been 3 years after saving Springfield and the Human Realm.

"This was really nice of you to bring us here Sly" said Spyro

"Yeah thanks, I haven't eaten this good since… well ever" said Crash eating the last bite of his pasta and then sighed in happiness.

"Yeah well, we needed a break from the hero thing, so I brought you guys here" said Sly

"Mamamia! This tastes so good!" said Mario as he ate his pasta really fast.

"You got to admit, this place is so peaceful and beautiful" said Sora

"So, Samus, I hear you and Master Chief are getting married soon" said Sonic

"What who told you?!" said Samus blushing a bit.

"Ah come on it's obvious that you two lovebirds are getting married" said Spyro

"Okay fine, we are getting married next month, we just wanted to tell you that were getting married on the week of the wedding, but since you guys found it, I guess we don't have to worry" said Master Chief

"That reminds me, when are you and Cynder going to get married?" asked Sora

"Uh… don't rush me, it takes time to propose to her, besides I don't think were ready yet" said Spyro

"Well take your time, anyways, maybe we should go on another adventure, every molecule in my body is telling me to go on another adventure" said Sly

"Me too, I guess being a Hero makes you want to go on another adventure" said Spyro

"I hear that" said Jak

Somewhere in the Convexity…

The Scene went to Jake's Lair and then went to Jake's Skeleton. It looked like it was about to fall and it was about to. A few seconds later, Jake's Skeleton fell onto the ground, making a noise as the alarm was set off.

"Preparing for Dark Spray!" said the Computers as ray guns appeared and sprayed the entire room with darkness. Jake's Owl who was in the room breathed in the darkness and it screeched in pain. The Owl then turned big and big until it was the size of Sly's old nemesis Clockwerk. The Owl's eyes turned red as it let out a loud screech.

"I shall name myself Chaos!" said Chaos as he blasted everything in the room with dark energy, destroying everything.

"Beware Heroes, it is time for Revenge!" said Chaos as he then disappeared.

Anyway, the scene went back to the Heroes at their Hotel.

"Ah, it's good to be back in the Hotel" said Crash jumping on top of his bed.

"I can't believe I have to share a bed with you" said Spyro

"Spyro, it's the rules, there is only 12 beds in this big Hotel Room, you wanted to buddy up with Crash then that's who you'll stick with" said Sora

"Anybody else hates their bed partners, raise your hand" said Jak as all except Master Chief and Samus raised their hands.

"Well that's obvious because you two are getting married soon" said Sly

"Whatever, let's just go to bed" said Samus

"You might want to cover your ears if those two are going to do something" said Crash

"Crash! No one uh… 'expresses their love' when they are about to get married, they can do it after but not before" said Spyro

"Yeah shut up perverted Crash and let's get some sleep" said Fox as they turned of the lights and went to bed. Then a fart was heard.

"Oh Crash!" said Spyro

"What?! It was Mario!" said Crash

"Do not make me flame you Crash" said Mario

"Sorry"

"Does somebody have airwick?!" said Sly

"Luckily I have one" said Samus as she sprayed the room with Airwick

"Thanks" as all of a sudden a loud screech was heard and they all jolted up out from their beds.

"What was that?!" said Crash

"I don't know I'll take a look!" said Spyro as he went to the Window and saw Chaos flapping around.

"People of Paris, I am Chaos, Chaos of Darkness and I decided to warn you first that I will destroy your world and all of the other worlds in just 36 Hours! You have been warned!" said Chaos as he then disappeared and all of Paris started screaming.

"Guys, looks like we got ourselves another adventure!" said Spyro

"All right!"

They then got grabbed their weapons, put on their Ferocious 24 masks and suits and they were now ready for another adventure!"

"Let's do this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review Big my friends!


End file.
